This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Transdermal intraosseous devices can be used to couple external prosthetic devices to a bone stump, such as subsequent to an amputation. While current transdermal intraosseous devices are suitable for their intended use, they are subject to improvement. For example, current devices may not be well suited for accommodating multiple anatomies with varying distances between a distal end of a bone stump and a distal skin area opposite thereto. The present teachings provide numerous advantages, such as, for example, a modular transdermal assembly configured to couple an external prosthetic device to a bone stump that can accommodate a variety of different separation distances between the bone stump and a distal skin area opposite thereto.